Life Annoyances
by SilverTwilight19
Summary: [SasuSaku] This mission wasn’t that hard really, all they had to do was escort so snob to his village. If only said snob didn’t have a thing for Sakura. I dont own Naruto, its just a fanfic


\

Life's Annoyances

\

Summary[SasuSaku This mission wasn't that hard really, all they had to do was escort so snob to his village. If only the said snob didn't have a thing for Sakura

**Enjoy**

The mission wasn't that hard. It was just to guard some rich, snotty kid.

Who, just happened to take a liking to Sakura.

This all start about two days ago when Tsunade gave team seven this dreadful mission.

_**Flashback**_

_The day was just like any other. Sasuke was brooding next to the rail and Sakura sitting there contently listening to Naruto talk about ramen and how boring it was since there had been no missions._

"_We haven't had a mission in so long," Naruto whined._

"_Hn. Dobe"_

"_What was that, teme!"_

"_Stop acting like an idiot, your making my ears bleed" Sasuke calmly explained._

"_You trying to start something" Naruto yelled back._

"_Alright guys, that's enough, break it up." Sakura intervened._

_This was team sevens normal routine. Naruto would say something stupid, then Sasuke would just add to the fire by insulting him. Sakura being the peacekeeper would always intervene and stop them. And they did, until Naruto opened his mouth once more, thus starting the cycle all over again. This would continue until Kakashi-sensei would show up, orange book in hand. _

"_Yo," _

_Speak of the devil._

"_Your late" Both Sakura and Naruto yelled._

"_Well I was saving the life of a--"_

"_LIAR!" _

_And so the day of team seven finally began._

"_So what are we doing today, sensei?" Sakura questioned._

"_Well, actually," Kakashi started, "we got a mission."_

"_YES!" Finally," Naruto yelled._

"_What is the mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked, after giving Naruto a good punch to the head. "We need to escort someone to the mist."_

"_Who?" Sasuke finally spoke._

"_Well, it says his name is--"_

"_Hiro Kazuki at your service." A voice interrupted._

"_Eh!" Naruto questioned after he had awoken from his almost unconscious state, "Who are you?"_

"_I don't need to answer a question of a simple minded fool" Hiro arrogantly replied._

"_Hey--" Naruto was only stopped by Sasuke, who was pulling him back by his collar. "Quit acting like a dode, dobe." For once Naruto remained quite._

_Hiro turned toward Sasuke, "And who might you be?" Sasuke looked up, "None of your business." Sasuke replied back. For a moment Hiro looked like he had been slapped, as if not used to being talked back to so casually, but quickly regained his composure._

"_Hm, that's okay, I don't need to know the name of some guy who's afraid to fight someone who is obviously much stronger and more talented then him, anyway."_

_Sasukes eyes flashed._

_Kakashi chose this moment to step in, "Ah, Hiro-kun, it is nice to finally meet you." Hiro looked up, "Yes, yes, just as long as you get me back to my village, I could care less who you are." This was going to be trouble._

_Meanwhile Sakura had been listening quietly to the conversation. From what she had heard, this Hiro guy seemed to be quite a handful plus he had an attitude to go along with it._

"_Excuse me, Hiro-san, but I don't think you should be saying such things to the people who are going to protect and get you safely back to the village hidden in the Mist."_

_Startled, Hiro looked up from his glaring contest with Sasuke and Naruto. "Who are you?" Okay, so obviously he wasn't all that bright either. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. _

"_My name is Sakura Haruno, and I'll be one of the people who are going to take you back to our village."_

"_Oh, really," Sakura didn't like the lustful look in his eye, "Then let me introduce myself properly." Before she could say anything he was at her side, and she felt a tug on her hands._

"_My name is Hiro, but you can call me Hiro-kun, my beautiful little cherry blossom." Sakura already disliked him, but she couldn't stop the blush from rising to her face._

"_Um, thank you, Hiro…-kun"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

So you could see how this was obviously going to be a problem.

Right now, the team had stopped for the night. They were almost near the mist, but it had taken awhile to get there, with all the um… problems.

It was hard to get any peace at all. Back to the team, Naruto was busy glaring at Hiro, who was flirting with Sakura. Sasuke, even though he pretended to be occupied with the food, was also keeping a watching eye on Hiro.

"So Sakura, what do you say that after all this I treat you to some lunch, and then you can stay with me in my village? Sound good, I know."

Now, our poor little Sakura had to use all her patience to not just knock him out and drag him all the way to the Mist. I mean, he really was getting on her last nerve. They had just met and already he was asking her on dates and thinking he could just grab her ass whenever h e felt like it. 'But,' she thought, 'It will only be a little longer until they arrived at the Mist.' So, until then, she would just have to b patient.

A hand grazed her backside.

Very, very patient or heaven help her.

"Uh, Hiro-san, as much as that sounds nice I just can't accept."

"Sakura, how many times have I told you to all me Hiro-kun? And why won't you accept?"

By now Hiro was leaning in a little too much for Sakuras liking. "Why?" He pushed. No matter how much she pushed he refused to move. This was getting ridiculous now; I mean it was like the third time he attempted to make a move on her. Though this time, there was no ways of escape. Just when she thought there was no more hope, she felt Hiro being pushed off her. She looked up and expected to find Naruto or Kakashi, but she felt her eyes widen is surprise as she gazed at her rescuer.

"Do you ever shut up? You're annoying me," her hero stated.

"Ah," Hiro stammered, "Sasuke-san" As you by now have guess Hiro was a little bit afraid of Sasuke. After the comment Hiro had made to Sasuke earlier that day, Sasuke had caught him for a moment when no one was looking. After a little punch here and kick there, Sasuke was pretty certain that Hiro understood him much better.

"Go help Naruto or something, just get lost." To emphasize Sasuke let his eyes flash crimson for a moment.

As soon as that was said, Hiro jumped up and ran towards Naruto, who was pretending that he had heard nothing of what Sasuke said.

Sakura, still in shock looked up, only to find Sasuke looking down at her.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun"

"Hn. He was annoying" With that he walked back toward the fire.

Sakura smiled. She knew that wasn't the only reason he had come over to her. Though he would probably never admit it, he was concerned for her. Even though she knew he was probably only concerned for her as a teammate, she could help but smile even bigger.

And that smile never left her face for the rest of the night.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

After everyone had gotten ready and eaten some food, the group had set off to the Mist.

So, after an hour or so, a lot of side remarks from Hiro and many glares from both Sasuke and Naruto, the group had finally arrived to the gates of the Mist. 'Finally,' both Naruto and Sasuke thought, 'this guy is going to be gone.'

"Thank you very much for escorting me back to my village, Sakura," Hiro said as he took her hands into his. All the male members of team seven looked ready to kill.

"Um, your welcome, but ii wasn't the only one who helped you," Sakura stated cautiously. Hiro didn't seem to hear her though. "Let me show you ho w grateful I am," And then he started to lean in.

'Ah,' sakura thought as she shut her eyes and try to move out of his grasp, 'what does he think he's doing?!? I'm not going to lose my first kiss to this perv.' She was brought back to the present world when she heard a thump on the ground, which sounded oddly close.

She opened her eyes to see a mixture of navy blue, almost black hair. Only then did she realize that it was Sasuke standing in front of her, and Hiro was the one on the ground, who was forming a black eye.

She was startled out of her observations when she felt herself being dragged backwards.

Sasuke was the one who was the one dragging her and had her wrist in one hand and a glare and matching scowl on his face. He was leading them both in the opposite direction of Hiro.

"Ah Sasuke-kun—wait," She was cut off when Sasuke turned to face her and kissed her.

Hard.

In her haze she could faintly hear Narutos screams, Kakashis chuckles and Hiros gasps of horror. Before she knew it, Sasuke had pulled back and was already continuing their journey.

"Uh, Sasuke-kun, why did you--"

"Hn. He was annoying and wouldn't stop so I had to shut him up, that's all."

Feeling an odd sense of deja-vu she felt herself smile.

'Maybe,' she thought, 'this mission wasn't so bad after all'.

THE END

Thank u for those who bothered to read. Sry for all my grammar mistakes and any other thing that is wrong.

Please Review.


End file.
